Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 September 2015
02:28 That is just a demonstration 02:29 How guess the object is played 02:29 It's just like the CCSW Olympics 02:29 Still Team Earth doesn't seem like a strong team in my opinion. 02:30 You'll see, Solstice. 02:30 Maybe you can just ask if anyone wants to participate, then randomly put them into groups. 02:30 Ok 02:30 But 02:30 Well 02:35 test 03:27 hi 03:28 hi 03:28 what is the olympics? 03:29 do you mean the event on the wiki? 03:29 .. 03:30 Yeah what is it? 03:30 Michael is making a new game which works similarly to how the official Olympics work 03:30 Hi Olaf 03:30 Hi Olaf 03:31 Hi Pat 03:31 User blog:Michael, The Lord Of Wikia/The Candy Crush Saga Wiki Games! 03:31 Here's the link to the event. 03:32 How do I sign up? 03:32 Just comment on which team you want to join. 03:33 Is it possible to skip over a level? I can't play level 265 any longer....just can't get it. I have loved this game from day 1, but I am disgusted with how impossible this level is. Can this be done...skipping it? Please respond and thank you. 03:34 I don't think it's possible, sorry. 03:35 wb Olaf. 03:35 When I'm stuck on a level, I wait for the booster wheel for a couple days, and then use all the boosters I have. 03:35 Thanks anyway. Too bad, I will now have to stop playing. No longer a happy camper... 03:35 you can use boosters if you have them. 03:36 Done that. :( 03:36 Spongebob's Thread Mod is now at 57% 03:36 well, don't give up, that's how some people reach up to Level 1000. 03:37 Absolutely nothing has worked for this level, for me anyway. 03:37 Which level? 03:37 265 03:37 265. I really wonder why one cannot skip over a level if need be???? 03:38 Do you want us to go insane....hahahaha! 03:39 if so, one could have skipped every level. 03:41 I don't think so. The fun of the game is accomplishing each level, but if you've done your best and it's not working for you, you should be able to continue the game as there are so many more levels to get. 03:45 I tried to add strategy to 1119, but the format will not let me add words. Can someone change that? 07:29 OK? 07:29 "Have a look at my profile page! 07:29 It looks so funny 07:29 Just like Roseturnips! 07:29 Profile Page 07:29 I copied" 07:32 Wow.. 07:33 Finally got third star on 427! :D 07:34 Got three stars on level 561 07:35 And I done level 672 easily 07:37 And look at my profile page its funny 07:39 You do realise copying isn'r allowed.... 07:39 isn't* 07:40 So funny 07:41 Copying... 07:42 Copying somebody elses profile page is not against the rules 07:43 So? I was tood not to copy a blog post and rewrite it -.- 07:43 told* 07:43 So I'm saying change your profile page 07:44 I deleted your page, LLS. 07:44 Thanks you, chaney -.- 07:44 If this will continue, I am reporting you. 07:45 Everyone be quiet 07:45 I am trying to watch dog with a blog 07:45 Also, this is wii fit trainers final day here 07:45 11 hours!!!!! 07:45 Until I'm away 07:46 Reporting is the worst thing that could ever happen to a user�� 07:47 Copying another users profile page is not allowed, if you keep doing this, you will be reported 07:47 Hey 07:47 I tried telling him 07:47 BURN LOLLIPOP BURN 07:47 I mean 07:47 hi 07:47 (Lol) 07:48 My profile Page has been deleted 07:48 for a reason -.- 07:48 Because its a duplicate 07:49 Yes, that's not allowed :/ 07:49 CANDY Crush soda saga profile 07:52 Lets insert content: Oh no into my profile 07:52 You are getting on my nerves.... 07:53 Am I 07:54 Yes, 07:55 Lets set the witch on fire 07:55 Won't want to create any more profile pages 07:55 * Emmaelise401 gets a molotov 07:55 Where's that frying pan? :P 07:56 Olaf 07:56 Did you hear? 07:56 What? 07:56 The idiot kit that wears socks and sandals tried to attack me again 07:56 kid* 07:56 Send the witch down 07:56 So, he walked up to me and punched me 07:56 What did you do? 07:56 So, I grabbed him, flipped him over my head and slammed him on the table 07:56 ruining the lunch of 3 people, and getting in trouble 07:56 Wow o.o 07:57 I did not get suspended because that b*tch hit first 07:57 Good :P 07:57 I take wrestling btw 07:57 Level 2311 does not exist 07:57 (Fp animation) 07:58 You don't exist 07:58 burn 07:58 State the obvious! Sherlock Holmes -.- 07:59 User: SusiT is banned from chat for three months 08:01 Stop talking about a troll, please. 08:01 And your point is? 08:02 That the whole game is easy 08:02 -____________- 08:02 Stop trolling. 08:02 Kickb 08:02 kick?* 08:02 Yes. 08:03 Quit trolling. 08:04 I got to go - my driving lesson starts soon. 08:04 Trolling by saying that the whole game is easy 08:04 Good luck, chaney 08:04 Yes, LLS. 08:04 Bye, see you later! 08:05 Wikia!Wikia!Wikia!- A wikia name 08:05 Enough trolling -.- 08:06 Candy Crush Saga Fanon Wikia-All the levels you try to crate look so easy 08:07 BURN 08:07 BURN YOU NUB 08:07 You haven't plays them, and never will (fp animation) 08:07 I don't know if they are easy yet 08:07 You'll never find out -.- 08:08 Damn it :( 08:08 ? 08:08 I missed Chaney to tell him good luck :( 08:09 Time to say that Candy Crush Soda Saga is easy or should I not say it 08:09 It is not -_- 08:09 It's okay :D , Don't worry, I'm sure he'll do fine 08:09 ❤️ 08:10 I just tasted something from my friend -_- 08:10 Hello! 08:10 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 08:10 I hope Chaney won't crash :D 08:10 Check PM 3lite 08:11 Everybody says I am trolling 08:11 Really 08:12 <3litecandycrusher> hi asew o/ 08:12 Anyway, food from my friend tasted like vomit. -_- 08:12 <3litecandycrusher> eww 08:12 User:Oh no! 08:12 Ohai guys :D 08:12 Hello Asew! 08:13 o/ 08:13 T 08:13 -coloured level ideas 08:13 Since there are only three levels in the whole game having only 3 candy colours, Levels 31, 587 and 621, and there are only three-coloured jelly and ingredients levels, I decided to make more 3-coloured level ideas, including candy order, timed, and moves types. Hence, All three-coloured levels in the game are rated Very Easy, but all my three-coloured level ideas have a difficulty scale from Very Easy to Insanely Hard. 08:13 08:13 Here's the link to my level ideas. 08:13 08:13 Further Dreamworld level ideas 08:13 Since Dreamworld have been ended at Level 665 recently, I decided to make more further Dreamworld level ideas for Level 666 and on. 08:13 08:13 Here's the link to my level ideas. 08:13 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher ggoes to check his grades 08:14 <3litecandycrusher> o.o a 17/25 on a pop quiz?! yikes 08:14 Uh-oh.. 08:14 <3litecandycrusher> good thing it didn't bring my grade down a ton :/ 08:14 <3litecandycrusher> hi Sadegh o/ 08:15 I don't trust users with no edits 08:15 Hey Stormy o/ 08:15 Hi Brian 08:15 Hi Storm. 08:15 <3litecandycrusher> hi storm o/ 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 Hi 08:15 o.o 08:15 Woah! 08:15 <3litecandycrusher> no spamming! 08:15 Lol 08:15 For crying out loud Sadegh -_- 08:16 <3litecandycrusher> not funny... 08:16 Something tells me that this is a TROLL 08:16 3lite 08:16 Did you hear 08:16 <3litecandycrusher> about….? 08:16 The kid who wears socks and sandals came back today 08:16 And he was angry at me 08:16 <3litecandycrusher> not yet 08:16 Mmm spam, my favourite thing to have at 21:16 on a Thursday evening (sarcasm) 08:16 <3litecandycrusher> did the same thing happen? 08:16 he punched me in the arm at lunch, so I flipped him over my head and onto the lunch table 08:16 22:16 here. 08:16 LOL who on earth wears socks and sandals 08:16 Me. 08:16 * Asew54321 hides his head in shame 08:16 I ruined 4 peoples lunches and I nearly got suspended 08:16 Not really :D 08:16 <3litecandycrusher> ... 08:17 wtf asew 08:17 It's 16:16 for me :P 08:17 Asew 08:17 Now 16:17 08:17 You wear that abomination called socks and sandals? 08:17 I don't wear them all of the time, sometimes 08:17 Its 21:17 for me 08:17 <3litecandycrusher> emma, did you get a detention for that? 08:17 though 08:17 I did 08:17 Asew... 08:17 You said yo think people who wear them are idiots 08:17 Why are some of my pages randomly crashing 08:17 <3litecandycrusher> lesson learned: never flip someone on a lunch table again! :P 08:17 Oh 08:17 <3litecandycrusher> @asew like…? 08:17 I need to pay for the lunch table 08:17 It broke 08:17 <3litecandycrusher> o.o 08:17 Because you wear socks and sandals at the same time, Asew? :P 08:18 being a wrestler with a puny kid trying to hurt me 08:18 My computer is full 08:18 Yea... no 08:18 Asew 08:18 once upon a time there was a cherry and it said POOF and it went to hell (rofl) 08:18 Why tf are you wearing socks and sandals 08:18 <3litecandycrusher> -_- 08:18 Deleteing some... -_- 08:18 Nice story -_- 08:18 (sarcasm) 08:18 <3litecandycrusher> seriously, Sadegh? 08:18 I think it was quite funny 08:18 Cherrys always go to hell 08:18 <3litecandycrusher> sadegh, lst warning 08:18 last* 08:18 <3litecandycrusher> last* 08:18 But seriously 08:18 Jinx 08:18 <3litecandycrusher> JINX 08:18 Am I the only one that didn't see any issue with that story of his? 08:18 Asew 08:18 <3litecandycrusher> DOULBE JINX 08:18 Double jinx 08:19 Screw it 08:19 <3litecandycrusher> TRIPLE JINX 08:19 Storm 08:19 <3litecandycrusher> :D XD 08:19 I do Wrestling 08:19 Good for you. 08:19 And I am a heavyweight 08:19 * Asew54321 gives 3lite over 9,000 sodas 08:19 So, this skinny mofo goes and attacks me? 08:19 he gone 08:19 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher drinks them all and... 08:19 3lite 08:19 DIABEETUS 08:19 Why. 08:19 Asew 08:19 Its really late the time for me is 9:19 Pm 08:19 I've doomed us all! 08:19 Were you forced to wear socks and sandals? 08:19 because you did not find your shoes? 08:19 <3litecandycrusher> gives out a loud burp that explodes the earth 08:19 I wear them when i'm in a hurry 08:19 (Youdontsay) 08:20 once upon a time there was a user named Storm2 and he raged so hard he said a c-word while playing a level (rofl) 08:20 Asew 08:20 thats kind of stupid 08:20 -.- 08:20 Really? -_- 08:20 If they are black socks and they are nike sandals 08:20 then it is ok 08:20 if they are white socks and they are normal flip flops 08:20 That has actually happened, Sadegh. 08:20 then you got a problem 08:20 Candy Crush Soda Saga is the easiest game ever 08:20 He's been warned twice, Olaf 08:20 ^ 08:20 <3litecandycrusher> 2.5 kill! 08:20 Pffffft 08:20 @LLS 08:20 Asew 08:20 I never saw the 2nd kick :S 08:20 Did you at least wear them with black socks? 08:20 Lollipop Lantern Sweets wants to be banned too... 08:20 Yesh 08:21 No he doesn't 08:21 Were they nike socks or normal socks 08:21 <3litecandycrusher> asew, how long did you ban him? 08:21 Why does that matter? 08:21 Yeah, he's been trolling - a 08:21 2 weeks 08:21 -.- 08:21 @LLS: Why don't you play 501 onwards? 08:21 <3litecandycrusher> oh, i did 3 days :/ 08:21 because wearing nike socks makes you look like an idiot 08:21 516* 08:21 3 days is enough IMO. 08:21 they are so overused it aint funny 08:21 <3litecandycrusher> meh, whatevs 08:21 Easiest game in the world 08:21 ^ 08:21 He aint gonna improve 08:21 Should we burn him? 08:21 <3litecandycrusher> LLS, you're only digging yourself deeper... 08:21 Hold up 08:21 * Emmaelise401 Picks up LLS and puts him on a stretch rack 08:22 I say we should just lash him with a Category 5 hurricane. 08:22 Lets get fired up! 08:22 * Emmaelise401 closes the basement torture chamber door 08:22 * Storm2 opens it again because Richard escaped into it. 08:22 * Emmaelise401 turns the stretch rack on and richard jumps on by mistake 08:22 NO RICHARD NOOOOOO 08:23 <3litecandycrusher> good god richard :| 08:23 btw guys 08:23 I have terrible news for yall 08:23 Done Level 688 08:23 V's body was found 08:23 <3litecandycrusher> o.o 08:26 I was testing it 08:26 we are planning to have her gravestone right next to emmas 08:26 <3litecandycrusher> emma died?! o.o 08:26 O.o 08:26 Yea 08:26 In 2014 08:26 That's na.... wut?!?!?!!? 08:26 Please survive V! 08:26 She was attacked. 08:26 :( 08:27 then she stayed there with injuries 08:27 Candy crush hack tool 08:27 so, when we went looking for her after her latest sighting after we put up her posters, we found her 08:27 ... 08:27 Burn lollipop 08:27 LLS, you are very close to ban -.- 08:28 btw guys 08:28 <3litecandycrusher> back 08:28 Has Pat Pagano actually said anything? 08:28 we are getting a new dog along with V;s deat 08:28 V's death* 08:28 His name is Niko 08:28 No, Storm 08:28 <3litecandycrusher> how old is Niko? 08:28 One more 08:28 And he left.. 08:28 One more what? 08:28 <3litecandycrusher> hey hypotek o/ 08:29 3lite 08:29 Hi Hypotek. 08:29 <3litecandycrusher> ya? 08:29 Niko is 8 months old 08:29 Hi 3lite and Brian 08:29 @Scooby: Who left? 08:29 Bubble Witch Saga is just to easy 08:29 <3litecandycrusher> nice 08:29 LLS. 08:29 And he is a pug 08:29 Scrubby Dubby Saga is fine 08:29 <3litecandycrusher> -_- 08:29 -____- 08:29 um... 08:30 <3litecandycrusher> DOUBLE KILL! 08:30 ban stack 08:30 W 08:30 T 08:30 F? 08:30 TRIPLE KILL 08:30 3 layers 08:30 Hypo 08:30 Mmhmm? 08:30 There is a new pet representing the wiki 08:30 Niko the puppy 08:30 -_- 08:31 What about poor Richard? 08:31 And I heard he was 8? 08:31 oh 08:31 he was stretched out 08:31 <3litecandycrusher> blocked that account 08:31 i see 08:31 I think his joints are screwed 08:32 O.O 08:32 what do you mean 08:34 I accidently put him on a stretch rack 08:34 whaaa how did that happen 08:34 Then he fled into his comfy bed. 08:34 <3litecandycrusher> who? 08:34 Hope he's fine 08:35 It's just roleplay. 08:35 (hides) 08:35 <3litecandycrusher> i'm getting confused :S 08:35 * Emmaelise401 grabs hypo 08:35 your turn 08:35 Oh no.... 08:35 * Emmaelise401 chains hypo to the stretch rack 08:35 <3litecandycrusher> who are we talking about? 08:35 * Hypotek789 screams in horror 08:35 * Emmaelise401 slaps hypo SHUT UP 08:36 * Hypotek789 feeling sick 08:36 * Emmaelise401 turns on the rack and watches him slowly be stretched 08:36 * Emmaelise401 walks out of the room and closes the door 08:36 * Hypotek789 's bones are pulling 08:37 * Hypotek789 starts to feel uncomfortable 08:37 * Hypotek789 dies slowly 08:37 * Emmaelise401 grabs Asew by the neck and walks to a brass bull 08:37 * Emmaelise401 Lights the fire under the bull and stuffs him in 08:37 Wait what 08:37 * Asew54321 hops out unscaved 08:37 I'm immune to fire, silly 08:37 * Emmaelise401 grabs asew back and stuffs him in there and locks him in 08:37 Your not immune to starvation, silly 08:37 so you just get to sit in there for days at a time 08:37 * Emmaelise401 closes the door 08:37 * Asew54321 eats the fire 08:38 You can't 08:38 you are trapped in a bull 08:38 no way out 08:38 goodnight 08:38 "DEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIGHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNN" (lol) 08:38 * Emmaelise401 Grabs olaf 08:38 You talking about that brazen bull torture?! 08:38 Come here you! 08:38 You got another weird divine? 08:38 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 escapes 08:38 Crap, don't melt him 08:38 * Emmaelise401 Chains olaf down to a table 08:38 I escaped, silly 08:38 Lets do some Drowning torture 08:39 Oh G--^&%* 08:39 * Emmaelise401 grabs olaf and chains him to a chair 08:39 I'm immune to water (rofl) 08:39 * Emmaelise401 kicks over the chair and slaps a water mask on him 08:39 Hunter, you are choosing the wrong torture methods 08:39 Asew 08:39 I can't hear you 08:39 you are stuck in a bull and will slowly die 08:39 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 is not drowning since he's immune to water 08:39 * Asew54321 gets his phone out, but it melts 08:39 Ahh crap 08:39 your not supposed to drown 08:40 It is supposed to be torture because it will make you scared af 08:40 * Emmaelise401 puts an infinite water dumper on olaf 08:40 * Emmaelise401 closes and locks the door 08:40 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 isn't effected 08:40 Oh crap, you locked the door 08:40 Just in time 08:40 * Asew54321 goes to sleep 08:40 hey guys 08:40 * Emmaelise401 grabs cat by the tail and puts her on a crushing machine 08:41 <3litecandycrusher> back - what the... 08:41 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 gets his phone and calls for help 08:41 hehe a crushing machine. 08:41 Speak of the devil... 08:41 Olaf 08:41 it forces me to crush game after game after game 08:41 the door is unlockable 08:41 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher takes emma and flips him over a table 08:41 * Emmaelise401 Breathes fire on the table 08:41 That's my job! 08:41 <3litecandycrusher> bam. 08:41 How are you gonna take me out 08:41 COME HERE YOU 08:41 Don't worry, I learned how to unlock doors :P 08:41 * Emmaelise401 grabs 3lite by the neck 08:41 <3litecandycrusher> you can't light me on fire 08:41 olaf 08:41 <3litecandycrusher> i'm already on fire :P 08:41 You are chained to a chare 08:42 chair 08:42 remember? 08:42 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher turns to olaf and breathes fire on him 08:42 I bet he burned the chair 08:42 Hey 3lite, you wanna try that with me? 08:42 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher throws emma over the table again 08:42 I unchained my self from the chair 08:42 your right 3lite 08:42 And 08:42 he is locked in 08:42 no way out 08:42 <3litecandycrusher> try what, aswe? 08:42 3litgoddammit 08:56 lol nobody say a word now... 08:57 * Storm2 purrs at the catinthedark 08:57 * Catinthedark purrs in the direction of the storm 08:57 Now that Hunter is gone... 08:57 Thread:271077 need feedback 08:58 * Asew54321 pets Catinthedark 08:58 * Catinthedark purrs more loudly 08:59 Aww :D 09:00 So... 09:01 Let's enjoy the moments that Hunter is not a psychopath 09:03 <3litecandycrusher> back 09:04 WB 09:05 Hunter is not a psychopath right now 09:05 Icons? :P 09:05 <3litecandycrusher> man, this time around, round 5 of Flockky's STD is hard! :/ 09:05 STD (rofl) 09:06 <3litecandycrusher> STD = Spot The Differences' 09:06 <3litecandycrusher> i've only found 6/10 differences :/ 09:06 Link? 09:06 <3litecandycrusher> User blog:Flockky II/Flockky's Spot the Differences - Round 5 09:07 Let's see what we can do now 09:07 <3litecandycrusher> i cannot find the last 4 differences :/ 09:08 <3litecandycrusher> i feel like there is one in the igloo somewhere... 09:08 <3litecandycrusher> same with the prizes box 09:09 I can only find one :P 09:09 <3litecandycrusher> some of the ones i found are quite obvious 09:09 <3litecandycrusher> and some are not 09:09 Found another 09:10 I seriously cannot find many 09:11 <3litecandycrusher> i told you it's hard! 09:11 Have you found the one in the water 09:11 And the snowman's eyebrows 09:11 <3litecandycrusher> yes 09:11 <3litecandycrusher> and yes 09:11 <3litecandycrusher> wait.. which water one? 09:11 Ahh, found a chip in the iceberg 09:11 There was one where the left was white and the right was purple 09:12 <3litecandycrusher> oh 09:12 Vice Versa, I mean 09:12 <3litecandycrusher> yeah i found that one 09:12 <3litecandycrusher> wait a minute... 09:12 <3litecandycrusher> yes! i found another one! 09:12 <3litecandycrusher> 3 left! 09:12 Found one on the polar bear's peg 09:13 Without checking your PM 09:14 <3litecandycrusher> we should not discuss this here, as others can see it LOL 09:15 :D 09:15 I'll stahp 09:15 <3litecandycrusher> wildonesbot is working today 09:26 Jumper's first 09:26 Time Machine's first 09:26 <3litecandycrusher> TM's 2nd 09:26 No, second 09:26 <3litecandycrusher> FIRST?!??!?!?! 09:26 <3litecandycrusher> ok 09:26 I forogt the first coin :P 09:26 <3litecandycrusher> Cycles' 3rd 09:26 <3litecandycrusher> XStep's 2nd 09:26 xStep's 2nd OR third 09:26 <3litecandycrusher> Clutterfunk's 3rd…. ARGH 09:26 Cluster****'s 1st 09:26 <3litecandycrusher> xStep is DEFINETELY the 2nd 09:26 ToE's second 09:26 <3litecandycrusher> ToE's 2nd BY A MILE 09:26 EA's second 09:26 <3litecandycrusher> EA's 2nd as well 09:26 So many as the second 09:27 <3litecandycrusher> though it wasn't too hard 09:27 Clubstep's third 09:27 <3litecandycrusher> Clubstep? not sure 09:27 Electrodienamix's third because of the speed 09:27 <3litecandycrusher> Electrodynamix's 3rd 09:27 Hexagon Force had easy coins, can't distiguinsh 09:27 <3litecandycrusher> HF - not sure 09:27 <3litecandycrusher> HF has an easy 1st one 09:27 Blast Processing's first 09:27 <3litecandycrusher> BP's 1st 09:27 ToE's 2nd 09:27 <3litecandycrusher> ToE2 - we a lll know the answer to that one 09:27 ToE2's 2nd 09:27 <3litecandycrusher> GD - 2nd or 3rd 09:28 GeoDom's last 09:28 Deadlocked's first 09:28 <3litecandycrusher> Deadlocked - not sure 09:28 That key is a PAIN to get 09:28 <3litecandycrusher> ToE and ToE2 BOTH have a really hard 2nd coin 09:29 I don't which is harder at this point, Deadlocked's first or ToE2's second 09:30 <3litecandycrusher> ToE's 2nd coin and xStep's 2nd coin made me rage sooo badly 09:30 <3litecandycrusher> as well as CLG's 3rd 09:30 CLG's third is cool IMO 09:30 I love CLG :D 09:30 <3litecandycrusher> Cycles' 3rd coin… what the crap?! 09:30 Playing on inverted colors makes it even more amazing 09:30 Cycles' 3rd coin is a mind**** 09:30 <3litecandycrusher> Cycles had a hard 3rd coin but not extremely hard 09:31 <3litecandycrusher> SM's 3rd coin is pretty darn difficult 09:31 Nahhh 09:31 <3litecandycrusher> for me, that is 09:31 <3litecandycrusher> EA has an OK 2nd coin 09:31 I find Polargeist's third to be more difficult than Stereo Madness' 09:31 The first coin I found on accident 09:31 The second was a pain 09:31 The third one is easily unnoticed, but easy if you know where it is 09:31 ^That was EA 09:32 <3litecandycrusher> i found TM's 3rd coin on accident 09:32 You know RubRub made an update, right? 09:32 <3litecandycrusher> TM's coins aren't too bad 09:32 He fixed various glitches 09:32 <3litecandycrusher> yay! 09:32 Like the user coin issue 09:32 <3litecandycrusher> that issue SUCKED! :/ 09:32 I 09:33 I don't know what just happened 09:33 <3litecandycrusher> LOL 09:33 Any way, i'm probably going to lose a lot of my user coins 09:33 <3litecandycrusher> why? 09:33 I cheated more than half 09:33 <3litecandycrusher> because the update resets it? 09:33 <3litecandycrusher> oh 09:33 I remember accidentally going from 20 something to 44 09:33 Then from 76 to 120 09:33 <3litecandycrusher> i didn't cheat any of them 09:34 <3litecandycrusher> i only have, like, 13 :/ 09:34 Which sucks because I love the 60 coin icon 09:34 I have 128 now, hopefully that's enough 09:34 I'm trying to get 130 before the update comes 09:34 Because it is coming to touch my butt 09:35 <3litecandycrusher> hmm… it seems so hard to agree on what Clutterfunk's hardest coin is 09:35 <3litecandycrusher> what do most people say? 09:35 Most people would say coin 2 09:35 I say that's the EASIEST 09:35 <3litecandycrusher> coin 2? are you kidding? 09:36 <3litecandycrusher> that's the easiest! 09:36 <3litecandycrusher> i say coin 3! 09:36 I say coin 1 09:36 <3litecandycrusher> coin 1 - meh, coin 2- EASY! coin 3 - kinda hard because it's hard to find 09:37 <3litecandycrusher> eventually i found coin 3 on a failed attempt at looking for it 09:37 <3litecandycrusher> LOL 09:37 I forgot about that spot the differences 09:37 Pls change my icon before the update 09:38 <3litecandycrusher> WB olaf o/ 09:39 o/ 09:40 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg, bye all! o/ 09:41 o/ 09:45 I had to be ill less than a day before I go away -.- 09:53 hi 2015 09 24